La desesperación de Heero
by Cuky
Summary: Duo es probable que no sobreviva, Heero está devastado, ¿la muerte podrá separarlos? mi primer fic de GW


_Hola... ahora vengo con un fic completamente diferente a como yo los hago, es solo Gundam Wing... ni siquiera lo he visto, pero como ya sé de sus vidas duras, los gundams, Relena, Zech, Treize, etc, pues se me hizo fácil, jeje, espero de todo corazón que les guste, será mi primer fic de Gundam, sean tolerantes -; cualquier cosa, mándenlas a mis correos: Nos veremos!_

**LA DESESPERACIÓN DE HEERO**

Un hermoso sol se divisaba en el horizonte, tan majestuoso como ya tantas veces lo había visto, pero le agradaba más aquella luna que irradiaba serenidad a su solitaria vida, no sabía que iba a hacer a continuación, se sentía muy nervioso, no solo por la noticia que le habían dado, sino por la reacción que su amante podría tomar cuando se enterase de lo que le ocurriría, pero debía ser fuerte, debía decírselo, aún sabiendo que eso significaría la muerte en vida para su amor, para el ser que tanto amaba y que el cual también lo amaba con locura: Heero Yuy.

-Duo, mi amor, el desayuno ya está listo- comunicó Heero entrando en la habitación con una sonrisa que era casi imposible de creer, ¿cómo podía sonreír después de lo frío y arrogante que era?; Duo no lo sabía, pero la razón de sonreír de Heero, era él y solo él. –Muchas gracias... no tenías que haberte molestado... podía haber bajado, no soy inválido- le contestó Duo haciéndose el ofendido, -Infantil- le habló Heero colocando la bandeja de comida en la mesita de noche, sentándose en la amplia cama que en incontables ocasiones compartió con su amado y le acarició la cabeza, despeinándolo, como si se tratara de un niño, -¡Ya!... ¡ay! no me siento bien… me duele mucho la cabeza... no… no, miento, estoy muy bien, jejeje- intentó disimular el trenzado para no preocuparlo más de la cuenta, -Duo, por favor, deja de ser tan necio y descansa, te prometo que saldremos de paseo mañana si esta noche te quedas en cama- le anunció, con esa sonrisa irregular en él, -"Nunca ha sonreído tanto conmigo... ¿lo sabe?... ¿lo sabe y por eso se comporta así?"- pensaba el muchacho americano al no comprenderlo. Los minutos pasaban y ninguno de ellos volvió a hablar, se sentía la tensión en el aire.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Duo asombrando al ex piloto, que lo miraba casi en un gesto suplicante, -Nada... solo… pensaba... ahora vuelvo- manifestó saliendo de la habitación, dejando a Duo más confundido que al principio, -"Heero... no lo sabes... ya que si lo supieras... de seguro estarías muy consternado... pero ahora te veo... te veo muy angustiado... perdóname Heero, mi cielo, te tengo que dejar, perdóname, no quiero hacerlo, pero no tengo opción, así me lo explicó el doctor... Heero, yo voy a..."- no pudo continuar, el llanto le embargó al recordar su destino y lloró como nunca, se quedó dormido cuando ya no pudo más.

Heero paseaba por el parque central de Tokio pensando una y otra vez la solución al malestar de Duo, desde hace unos meses lo había visto pálido, desanimado, con escalofríos, fiebre y en más de una ocasión lo había visto vomitando con un poco de sangre; todo esto lo estaba volviendo loco, ver como su ángel decaía y no podía hacer nada más que mirar. Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que un chico de cabellera rubia lo llamaba con insistencia: -¡Heero! ¡Heero!- corría hacia él, sonriente y acompañado por otro muchacho de cabellos castaños y ojos de un lindo tono esmeralda, -Ah! Quatre, discúlpame no te oí- manifestó Heero cabizbajo, -No te preocupes amigo, ¿cómo está Duo?- le interrogó risueño, al ver a Heero después de tanto tiempo le puso de buen humor… pero pronto esa alegría se desvaneció al escuchar su contestación, -Mal… está muy mal Quatre… él… está muy enfermo… las medicinas no lo ayudan… nada… nada parece funcionar- le depuso acumulándosele caprichosas lágrimas, ansiosas de revelarse, -Oh no… Heero no sabes cuanto lo lamento- declaró por primera vez Trowa abrazando al muchacho afligido, que ante el abrazo, no tuvo más opción que desahogarse en el hombro de su compañero, -¿¡Por qué?... no es justo… no es justo- suspiraba Heero en sollozos, -No te inquietes Heero, estoy seguro que la enfermedad de Duo no es grave… tal vez sea cuestión de tiempo… mejorará- le tranquilizó Trowa, -Si… Heero, Trowa tiene razón… debe de ser eso- corroboró Quatre al recuperarse del shock, -Gra… gracias- dijo Heero alejándose lentamente de Trowa, -Mejor vamos a ver a Duo, jejeje, de seguro se pondrá muy feliz de vernos y no parará de hablar, jejeje- se burló Quatre al recordar lo parlanchín que el trenzado podía llegar a ser, -No sabes el regocijo que me daría volver a verlo así… contento… hablador…- decía Heero mientas se encaminaba a su casa escoltado por los chicos, -"Heero… sufres"- pensaban para sí mismos tanto Trowa como Quatre.

Todo el camino permanecieron callados… Heero… Trowa… Quatre… cada uno inmerso en sus propias preocupaciones; Quatre lo sabía… sabía de la enfermedad de Duo, antes que Heero, ya que lo había acompañado al doctor, así se lo pidió, y al oír la noticia, no se lo pudo creer… no, no podía ser verdad, -"La felicidad de Heero y Duo… no durará- se lamentó Quatre entrando al departamento.

-Duo… tenemos visitas- exclamó Heero tocando la puerta de la habitación donde supuso que estaría dormido, -Duo… ¿Duo me escuchas?- preguntó Heero poniéndose nervioso, -¡Duo abre la puerta!- gritó aterrado al girar la perilla encontrándose con que ésta estaba cerrada, -¡¡¡¡DUO!- le llamó desesperado pateando la puerta al querer derrumbarla, -¡Heero contrólate!- exclamó Trowa tomándolo de los brazos, -¡Suéltame! ¡Duo me necesita! ¡¡¡DUOOO!- increpaba aún más exasperado revolviéndose en los brazos de Trowa; Quatre que estuvo todo el momento al margen, se armó de valor y de un solo puntapié derribó la puerta.

Duo estaba en el suelo, desmayado, a su alrededor de su rostro había numerosos rastros de sangre, -¡¡Noooo! ¡Duo!- corrió Heero hacia él sujetándolo por los hombros, –Mi amor, contéstame- suplicó zarandeándolo un poco, -Mmmm… ¿Heero?... yo… ¿dónde estoy?- hablaba aturdido al recuperar la consciencia, -¡Duo!... estás bien… gracias a Dios… perdóname… te prometo que nunca más te dejaré solo… lo siento- le juraba abrazándolo fuertemente, -Heero… yo…- Duo no pudo continuar hablando, el llanto le venció y abrazándolo de igual forma, se dejó llevar por su debilidad, musitando un pequeño "lo siento", casi inaudible.

Después del incidente, se apresuraron a llevar a Duo al hospital, luego de varias horas, el doctor se dispuso a dar la noticia tan temida para Heero, ya conocida para Quatre y sospechada por Trowa. Heero no podía entender lo que acababa de oír, todo su mundo se vino abajo, su Duo, su bien más preciado… moriría, -¿Está… seguro… doctor?... mi… mi Duo… tiene… un… ¿tumor… inoperable?- preguntaba entrecortadamente mientras copiosas lágrimas se le escapaban de sus bellos ojos azul cobalto, -Lo lamento tanto señor Yuy… pero no hay nada que podamos hacer… lamentablemente no podemos salvarlo, se a detectado demasiado tarde… tal vez le queden unos tres meses de vida… lo siento- se disculpaba el doctor con una ligera reverencia, apartándose luego realmente desolado, - ¡¡NOOOO!- clamó Heero cayendo arrodillado y abrazándose a si mismo, -¡¡¡Noooo! ¡¡¿¿Por qué!... ¡¡Noooo Duo! ¡NOOO!-. Quatre y Trowa no podían interferir, les dolía en el alma verlo tan destrozado… pero no podían hacer nada, nada más que mirar impotentes la escena de dolor que se desarrollaba frente a ellos, -¡Maldición!- detractó Trowa lanzando un fuerte puñetazo a la pared, estaba furioso; Quatre se sentó en una silla y agachando su cabeza lloró por su mejor amigo.

Después se le autorizó a Heero poder verlo, entró a la habitación, pero no pudo contener sus lágrimas ante la situación, Duo parecía otra persona, con oxigeno artificial; también conectado a varios cables en su pecho descubierto y brazos; lucía tan pálido y débil, -Mi amor- habló Heero sentándose en la silla anexa a la cama, tomó su mano delicadamente, por varios minutos le estuvo contando de lo maravilloso que había sido conocerlo, de lo bien que se sintió pelear junto a él en la batalla contra Oz, de lo afortunado que fue cuando iniciaron una relación, de lo especial de su primer beso, sus primeras caricias, su primera entrega; todo había sido extraordinario… le confesó que vivir junto a él fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado, -Duo… mi vida, mi todo, ¿sabías que siempre te amé?... ¿sabes que lo haré pase lo que pase?... tú… ¿lo… sabías?- le inquiría a un dormido Duo que poco a poco apretaba su mano, como si estuviera escuchándolo en sueños, -Si… así es lindura, te amé, te amo y te amaré por siempre… yo… siempre lo haré- las palabras se transformaron en llanto, un llanto que oprimiría el corazón del ser más insensible, un llanto sincero, cada una de esas pequeñas lágrimas eran muestra del amor que Heero podía sentir, mezclado con el dolor, la angustia, la impotencia, la rabia, la frustración… la desesperación… todo en una misma persona, la cual se aferraba con sutileza a su amado, implorándole que no lo deje, que continúe a su lado, no importaba nada más que su vida y salud, nada… nada más que su bienestar, -Por favor Duo… no te mueras, quédate a mi lado, yo… moriré si tú no estás conmigo… Duo- le imploraba apretándole con más fuerza, cada vez llorando más fuerte, -Estaré contigo Heero, siempre estaré en tú corazón, mi amor- declaró Duo despertándose, acariciando la espalda de Heero, escapándosele varias lágrimas que no pudo reprimir por más tiempo, ¿Duo?... ¿me… lo prometes?- le indagó limpiándose los rastros de lágrimas, -Por supuesto, estaré contigo… siempre-.

Los siguientes tres meses fueron de total felicidad para Duo; Heero lo llevó a recorrer todo el mundo, visitaron aquellas ciudades que Duo tan afanosamente esperaba indagar, comieron en los lugares más finos y elegantes, pasearon, compraron… disfrutaron cada instante; hicieron el amor tantas veces, se entregaban por completo; cada caricia, cada beso… todo, absolutamente todo era perfecto; así pasaron sus tres meses y así, un día de invierno… Duo tuvo que partir… no sin antes jurarle a Heero que se volverían a ver y que su amor por él, nunca, nunca desaparecería, que lo amaría eternamente, que ni la oscura senda que simbolizaba la muerte, podría borrar lo fantástico que su amor era y siempre sería.

-Hola Yuy… tan solo pasaba por aquí y pensé en visitarte- decía Wufei entrando en el departamento de Heero, -Gracias Wufei, hace mucho que no te veía- le expresó con su fría máscara del soldado perfecto, quién nunca deja ver sus emociones, -Si, de verdad que ha pasado mucho tiempo… lamento lo de Duo- le anunció dándole la mano para que pudiera estrecharla, -Si… gracias- contestó agachando su cabeza, correspondiendo el pésame. Heero no dijo nada más, se dirigieron a la cocina, tomaron una taza de café, Wufei no tuvo el coraje de tocar el tema nuevamente, sentía el dolor de Heero, a pesar de los años transcurridos… Heero aún lloraba por la pérdida de su ser amado, así lo delataban las ojeras al rededor de sus ojos, que también habían perdido ese brillo de júbilo que se apreciaba cuando estaba con Duo, pero él muerto… nunca volvería ese resplandor a ellos, no, nunca volvería.

-Bueno, me marcho Yuy, hoy tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, Sally me está esperando- le dijo Wufei levantándose de la silla y colocándose el abrigo, -Si… gracias por tú visita… Wufei… saluda a Sally de mi parte… gracias… amigo-, aquellas palabras… "amigo", nunca antes se las había dicho; Wufei lo miró sorprendido y por primera vez, desde que se conocieron… Wufei lo abrazó, dándole el apoyo que le faltaba, llenando tan siquiera un poco el hueco de su corazón, la amistad, ahora solo le quedaba la amistad, que Trowa, Quatre y Wufei siempre le darían, -Heero, no olvides que estoy aquí, siempre seré tu amigo… siempre Heero- le aseguró Wufei abrazándolo más fuerte, -Si… ahora lo sé… gracias… gracias… gracias- repetía en sollozos una y otra vez Heero, aferrándose a Wufei para mitigar su desesperación, su angustia; sentimientos que nunca desaparecerían, sino hasta el final de su vida.

**FIN**

_Bueno… éste es el final, sí, sé que fue muy cruel de mí parte, jejejeje, pero hacer historias trágicas es mi especialidad, jejeje, bueno cualquier cosa, me la dicen no más, adiós, más adelante haré más fics de GW, les quiere: Carol -_


End file.
